Love You Goodbye
by Xealvi
Summary: Skye relives his past when he wakes up from a nightmare. Based off the song by Tim McGraw.


**A/N: I do not own the song Love You Goodbye by Tim McGraw.**

* * *

**Love You Goodbye**

In a little town called Forget-Me-Not Valley in Texas, a man on a farm startles awake in the middle of the night.

The man has jaw length silver hair and a rather girlish face. His bright blue eyes shine with tears from his awful nightmare. His name is Skye.

He glances next to him and a smile lights up his face as he calms down. His beautiful wife, Jill, lay next to him. Her brown hair covered her face, but he could see her slight smile through it.

Gently he gets out of bed, so as not to disturb his love. Next to their bed, their baby boy slumbers unbothered. Skye smiles at them both as he heads for the kitchen.

He begins to take ingredients out of the fridge; preparation for his valley-famous curry. Cooking was a way for him to calm down. His actions to make the curry are so automatic; he doesn't even have to think about it.

He was thinking back when he was a kid; his folks were divorced. His old man, Hio something, came knocking at the door. His mama wouldn't talk to him.

She said. "Boy don'tcha let him in!" She was cussing and pacing and wasting her life. It had been an awful experience for Skye. The smell of the liquor and the sight of his raving mother were burned into his brain.

His mother had been beautiful. She had golden blond hair, star struck eyes and a wide bright smile.

He (father) took them back to his old apartment, turned off the TV. His beautiful broken down hero on the couch, passed out asleep.

And he put him to bed, with tears in his eyes. His eyes were a lustful green and his hair a sandy brown.

Skye said. "Dad. I love you. Goodbye."

Skye sighs at the memory. Even after all these years, it still haunted him. As he thinks, his thoughts turn to what had happened only a few short years ago.

He headed out into the night, seventeen years old. Fired up that rusty old pickup, turned his collar to the cold. And he headed back to mama's place. Ready for his big escape.

And he tiptoed up the stairs and left a note, in the cover's fold.

It said "Mom I wish I could wave a wand and make you smile again. Bring back the man who stole your heart before the demons got to him. If I stay here any longer, something sacred's gonna die."

He said. "Mom. I love you. Goodbye."

Took a lot of wrong turns on the road, finding his life. Boy is that an understatement. Skye had left and started a life of crime until he came to Forget-Me-Not Valley and met Jill.

From the kitchen he leans over to look into the bedroom and gaze at his sleeping wife and child. By the grace of god he'd ended up a little boy and a wife. It had completely cured him and he now worked as an honest man on the farm with his family.

Then a phone call came from his sister. Was that old familiar pain. His mother was at the doorstep of heaven's pure white light.

Skye glances at the calendar. That was exactly one year ago, and the reason for his nightmare.

At the end of the service, his father came up to him. Clear eyed and sober now he said. "Boy, Jesus took my sins. And I pray someday maybe, you'll forgive me too." With tears in his eyes.

And he said. "Son. I love you. Goodbye."

After the service, his plane touched down in Texas and he pulled out his phone. Dialed in the number, got the machine of his old man's home.

And he said. "Dad, we got an extra room. And your grandson has your eyes." He couldn't say anything else, cause he started to cry. And he choked out. "Dad, I love you. Goodbye. Dad, I love you. Goodbye."

Skye sets down his finished curry and puts it in the fridge for later. He takes a deep breath in and listens to the house. Sure enough, there was a faint sound of snoring from the extra room in the house where his father slept.

His eyes drift to the picture of his dead mother on the wall. He gives her a small smile and then heads back to the bedroom.

Skye crawls in next to Jill, his heart hammering and his mind feeling blessed by her. Gently he kisses her shoulder as he wraps his arms comfortably around her. She unconsciously snuggles closer to him and sighs with love.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that his mother was happy where she was. Even though his life had started out as crud; it was now amazingly blessed.

Softly Skye whispers to the spirit of his dead mother in his sleep. "Mom. I love you. Goodbye."


End file.
